Taking Chances
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Courtney's a nurses assistant. Duncan's a cancer patient. Courtney gets sent to Duncan's wing. They get close, they get torn apart, they realize how strong they are, how strong they can be, and how strong they'll need to be. DxC, Courtney-centric.
1. Meeting The Delinquent

**AN: HEY GUYS! Well, I have recently finished my first mulit-chaptered story! Yes, my first. If you havn't read it and want to, it's Getting The Girl, sorta. It's basically all DxC, but it does have BxG, GxT and it hints at a little NxI in the last chap of all. And so, that's all on that story.**

**Normally, I'd do one chapter in one person's POV, and the next in the other, cause honestly, to me, it's easier. But in this chapter, and this chapter ONLY, I felt like I needed to add a little Duncan in it, just to pull it together in a way.**

**Hmm, what to write, what to write.. Well it took me a while to actually come up with an idea for this story, because I've been brainstorming ideas since, well, chapter 13ish, but couldn't think of anything. But, than it hit me, and now, here we are! As a warning, it's going to by happy and sad mostly, with a tinge of anger and pervertedness. The ending will be happy in a sad way, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't yell at me for not saying anything. That's all I have to say, so I'll leave you with that. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Courtney's POV

"Courtney! Courtney dear, where are you? We need your help in the A-wing!" I heard a nurse yell at me. I sighed, got the kid I was helping swallow his pain medication, got up off the bed and left.

"Bwye Cwourtnie!" The little guy, Jack, said to me. I turned and smiled at him. The kid was adorable. He had sandy brown hair, intense green eyes and his nose was speckled with freckles. He looked so small in the huge hospital bed, and the patients gown that was a size too big. I smiled weakly at him and waved trying not to cry. The poor kid. He'd been here a year now, having come in a week after I turned fifteen and started working here.

"Bye Jackie Boy." I whispered, than turned off the lights as he fell asleep.

"Courtney? Courtney! Oh, there you are!" A flustered nurse said, after seeing Courtney. "Darling, we need you in the A-wing. Nurses keep complaining about a certain seventeen year old boy who flirts with everyone. I was thinking that since you go to a school with people around that age, I thought you could manage."

I was about to protest, but I saw the weary look on her face and kept myself from saying anything. Instead, I just smiled cheerfully at her.

"Of course I'll go. I'd love to." I said brightly, pleased as relief flooded into the older nurses features. I was engulfed in a hug, and than watched her walk away. I turned around, and got ready to face the so called 'teen-from-hell.' Nothing, though, could have prepared me for what was to come.

* * *

"Look doc." I heard a voice say. "If I wanted to take the goddamn medication that you are trying to shove down my throat, I would have taken it. But I don't, so I won't."

"Duncan," I than heard doctor Ruban say.

"Don't Duncan me! I'm not taking that goddamn medication!" The boy, Duncan, said. I was standing in the doorway, trying to figure out an approach. This boy was seventeen, making him a year older than me. He had black hair, with green dyed bits at the end. Wait a minute, green? This kid had came in when he was ten, only he had a mohawk at the time. His hair was falling into his face, and curled just a little past his ears. The green dyed tips were covering his gorge, uh, teal eyes. He had a whole bunch of piercings all over his face. Normally I'd be revolted by this kind of thing, but on him, it actually looked kind of, hot. No Courtney. He's a patient. You don't mix buisness with pleasure. You don't.

"You know," Duncan said. "I'll take it if she's the one giving it to me." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was waggling his eyebrows at me and smirking. When he noticed I was looking at him, he winked.

"Be. My. Guest." The doctor said, looking at me, than rapidly rushing past me, leaving me alone with the boy.

"So," He said. It's just you, and me. Alone. In this room. What do you think we should do?" He looked at me, his eyes sparkling.

"I think that I should give you your medication and leave." I said. He just smirked.

"Or." He said, carrying out his 'r's. "You could pretend to give me my stupid medication, join me on my bed here and make-out with me." He said suggestively. I laughed.

"Yeah. Right." He looked me up and down.

"I'm Duncan. And you?"

"Courtney." I answered him.

"Courtney. I like you." He told me. Than he held out his hand. In his palm, was an orangey-brownish colored bottle, holding, what I could easily asume, were pills. I looked up at him, and for the first time, behind all the smugness, all the certainty that had originally been in his eyes, she saw it. A hint of sadness, and speckle of doubt.

"When was the last time you took the medication?" I asked him quietly.

"I." He took a deep breath, than looked me in the eyes. "I've never taken them before." He whispered, now looking at the floor. "I refused to."

I smiled at him, walked up to take the bottle from his hand, and popped open the lid. I dropped two tablets into my palm, put the lid back on, and handed him the bottle. He gladly took it, and smiled at me.

"Go lay on the bed. These things will knock you out in a bit. They knock everyone out." He nodded to me, than did what I asked. As he layde down, I passed him the pills. He looked at them, than at me. He took a deep breath, than popped the pills into his mouth. I looked over to his desk, spotting a water bottle that was half full. I grabbed it, took the bottle cap off, and passed him it. He took it from me without a word, and chugged the bottle. I looked at him, wondering just what had landed him here.

"How long until the meds kick in?" He asked me.

"Shouldn't be too long." I answered, heading for the door.

"Wait!" He said. I turned around. His 'meds' were already kicking in. "Will you come sit with me? Please?" He asked, almost begging. It was than that I saw, that underneath everything, he was scared. Scared, maybe, of why he was here, of how long he'd be staying. Maybe even scared of dying. Either way, I went to sit next to him, and found myself grabbing his hand on impulse. He smiled at me. Just as he was about to pass out, he looked at me through half closed eyes.

"Cancer." He stated silently.

"Wh-what?" I asked him, confused.

"Cancer." He restated. "I'm here, because I have cancer." And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, I was trying to focus on my homework, while talking to Izzy and Bridgette on the phone.

"What do you think Court? Court? Helloooooooooo! Earth to Courtney!" I heard Izzy yell through the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked, snapping back into reality. "What was that?"

"Court. We just asked you what you thought of that Duncan kid." I heard Bridgette asked me. It confused me for a while, until I remembered that Bridgette helped with the little kids who came in with scraped knees and small coughs. Izzy, well, Izzy helped in the kitchen, where she couldn't further harm the patients.

"Oh. It was, different, to say the least." I said. "I'm going to go. I've got a lot of homework to do. See ya at school." I told them.

"Seeya." Bridgette mumbled.

"Bye." Izzy breezed out, before starting on one of her random rampades. I rolled my eyes and smiled, looking down at my homework, realizing it was done. Well, that's weird. I just stared at it for a little, than put it in my book bag. I pulled on my pjs, turned off the light and climbed into bed. I needed a good nights sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I mean, it was the first day back to school after march break, and I had a shift at the hospital, where I would no doubt be sent to Duncan's room again. I groaned a little. Oh yes, a long day for sure.

* * *

Duncan's POV

'Cancer. I'm here, because I have cancer.' After that, I let the drugs take over, thinking, hoping that I'd forget I'd ever said anything. But of course, I didn't. It had been an hour since the stupid meds had let me wake up, and I still heard my voice explaining to that nurse, what was her name, oh yeah, Courtney, why I had landed up here. I sighed and scratched my head, wishing not for the first time I was allowed my mohawk. I checked the time. 4:00 pm.

'Hmm. I wonder what time Princess will show up? Damn that girl has a nice butt.' I smirked. I was finally going to be allowed to have some fun. I folded my arms behind my head. Today, was going to be an eventful day for Princess when, and if, she got here. Very, very eventful.

* * *

Courtney's POV

Stupid Duncan. I thought, slamming my locker door shut. I can't focus on anything, because I'm too worried that he's just going to up and die on me. Uggh! Why do I even care? I took a deep breath. It would all be better by the end of the school day. It had to be. I locked my locker, and walked off to my last class of the day. The halls were empty, just like I'd expected. Everyone was outside taking advantage of this gorgeous day while they could. What I didn't expect, was to run into my enemy, and the queen bee, Heather, making out with my boyfriend Justin. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Tears rushed to my eyes. No. No!I clutched my books tighter to my chest, ran through them to let them know I'd seen them, and ran to the back door. While I was running, Justin was calling after me, but I couldn't care less. There was only one place I wanted to go, and that was where I was heading.

* * *

"Princess!" Duncan called out to me, a huge grin on his face and his arms out stretched, lying on his bed. When he took in my appearance however, blood shot and puffy eyes with my makeup running, his easy grin fell of his face. His arms however, stayed out stretched. I walked over to him, and just sat on his bed. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and easily pick me up and sit me so I was sitting on his lap, my back to his stomach and my resting between his chin and his chest. I knew that I shouldn't have stayed there, but his arms were comforting, and technically, I didn't start work for another hour. Well, that gave me an hour to clean myself up and think of a decent lie to tell Bridgette and Izzy who were probably worried sick right now. I sighed. No matter how peaceful the silence was, I wanted Duncan to talk. To say something, anything.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked me. Okay. Anything but that. I shook my head no, and tears started falling again. "Hey, hey, hey! Shhhh. Come on, don't cry. Please, don't cry." He whispered soothingly. And as this stranger tried to comfort me, I tried my all not to blurt out what had happened. Of course, it didn't work.

"I was walking to class today, the last one of the day that I should be in right now. But when I rounded the corner, I-I." I paused. I tried to think of a way to put it, but ended up just blurting out. "I saw my boyfriend kissing my enemy." And I broke into sobs. I felt Duncan stiffen as I said boyfriend, but as I started crying into his chest, he softened and started to stroke my hair.

"Hey. It'll be fine. If he was kissing some other girl, he dosn't deserve you. And that's his loss." He said. I looked up at him.

"How do you know. You don't know me."

He shrugged. "Your point being what sweetheart? Your hot. And if he's makingout with some other chick, who can't be hotter than you in anyway, than that's his loss for being blind to the obvious." He than winked at me and pinched my butt. I sqeaked, than glared at him while he just laughed at me. I hit his chest lightly, than crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Aww. Someone's a little sensitive, are they Princess?" He said, teasingly. I scoffed.

"My names not Princess, Ogre."

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat." He said, as I got up to leave. He looked worried. "Wh-where are you going?" I looked at him questioningly cause of the worry that tinged his voice.

"To get ready for work." I snapped. Upon seeing his face full of worry and a little bit of pain, I sighed and softened my tone. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit. I just have to tell my friends what happened, get ready for work, and I'll be right back up here." He smiled, looking relieved. I didn't get this guy. He was totally sweet one minute, perverted and flirty the next, helpless and lost shortly after, than he'd go right back to perverted and flirty.

"Well than, in that case," He said, getting comfortable on his bed, than winked at me. "I'll be waiting." I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. Just as I was about to step through it, I heard the mumbled sound of the word 'Princess' being said. I sighed. This boy was so difficult, and I'd just met him! Well, if he thinks he can mess with me, he's wrong. He wants to play with fire? Fine. Let him get burned. I snuck a sneak peek inside at him, his eyes closed, his lips curved into a half smile. He looked peaceful. He looked calm. He looked, healthy. I immediatley scolded myself for thinking that. He had cancer. There was a huge possibility, that he could die. A nervous feeling hit my stomach, and I whispered to myself, so quiet I barely heard it, "Please, Duncan. Don't die."


	2. Little Pests And A First

**AN: HEY! Well, thanks for all the reviews.. I was worried about this stroy sucking, but I guess not.**

**Am I the only one who seems to find the authors notes easier and funner to right? Hmm..**

**My worst fear at the moment, is that this chapter won't be as good as the first. So if it isn't, please tell me, but let me know gently. Please.**

**I've also figured out that it's hard for me to make an entire chapter in one person POV without a tiny part of the others.. so from now on, most of the chapters will have a main POV, with a pinch of the others. I just hope it turns out alright..**

**I'd like to thank TrueJackVP408, for like, the millionth time, for helping me come up with the little guys ;) **

**Well I'm thinking that I might write a one-shot randomly after this chappie is done :) But that's just a might..**

**Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time, on with the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for 3 of the little buggers ;)**

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Hello Duncan." I looked up to see an old nurse smiling down at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"Your nurse for the day."

I pretended to think this over. "No." I stated simply, crossing my arms as if to proove my point. Sure, I was seventeen. That didn't mean I wasn't stubborn.

"No?" She asked me confused.

"Yes. No. I don't want you. I want Courtney." I stated. She just stared at me.

"Courtney is in school right now." She said, slowly and quietly as if she was talking to a kid. I scoffed. Fine, she wants to see me as a kid, she'll get a kid.

"I don't care. I want Courtney. Now!" I said.

"Duncan, is this really necessary?" She asked, looking tired.

"Don't Duncan me, and yes, it is. I won't take my stupid medication unless Courtney gives it to me." I said. She sighed in defeat. Duncan 1, nurses 0, I smirked in my head.

"Fine. As soon as she gets here from school, I'll send her in." I smiled than leaned back to try to get some sleep. They made it so easy sometimes.

* * *

I woke up about 2 hours later, to see Princess walking through the door.

"Princess!" I called out, throwing my arms out wide as she walked in the door, planting a huge grin on my face. Than I saw her face. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy, and she looked like a racoon. My grin fell off my face, but my arms refused to lower. I soon found out that wasn't exactly what you would call a bad thing. She walked over and sat on my bed. I realized she was still dressed in her regular clothes, so I looked at the clock. She still had school for another hour. Something was definitley wrong. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her onto my lap. I expected her to pull away, but she stayed and rested her head on my chest. I smiled, than heard her sigh. I decided to ask her what I'd been wondering.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" She shook her head as tears started falling down her face. Oh crap! I hate it when girls cry. "Hey, hey, hey! Shhhh. Come on, don't cry. Please, don't cry." I said, trying to make her stop. All of a sudden, she just blurted everything out.

"I was walking to class today, the last one of the day that I should be in right now. But when I rounded the corner, I-I, I saw my boyfriend kissing my enemy." Than she broke into sobs. I didn't notice though. I had stiffened when she said boyfriend, and I almost didn't hear the rest of it. Of course she had a boyfriend. I mean, honestly, she was H-O-T, HOT! No. That didn't sound right. She was, beautiful. I shook my head lightly enough that she didn't notice. No. I don't think like that. I'm me, and me is Duncan.

"Hey. It'll be fine. If he was kissing some other girl, he dosn't deserve you. And that's his loss." I said, convinced I was telling the truth. She looked up at me.

"How do you know. You don't know me." She whispered.

I just shrugged. "Your point being what sweetheart? Your hot. And if he's makingout with some other chick, who can't be hotter than you in anyway, than that's his loss for being blind to the obvious." I than winked at her and, knowing I shouldn't, pinched my butt. She sqeaked, than turned to glare at me, as if trying to intimidate me. I laughed at her. She wasn't scary in the slightest. It was cute. And by that, I meant little kid pretending to be mad cute. She hit my chest lightly, than crossed her arms over her chest, which honestly, just made it bigger, and pouted. Like I said, little kid cute.

"Aww. Someone's a little sensitive, are they Princess?" I said, teasingly. She just scoffed.

"My names not Princess, Ogre." She said angrily.

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat." I said. Than she got up to leave. Did I do something wrong? Crap, I didn't want her to leave! She was way to much fun to tease, making her that much better than the rest of the nurses. "Wh-where are you going?" I asked, inwardly cursing myself for sounding worried, for sounding weak.

"To get ready for work." She snapped. Man. I must have gone way too far. She sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit. I just have to tell my friends what happened, get ready for work, and I'll be right back up here." She said softly. I smiled, relieved. I hadn't pushed her away. She looked at me confused. She didn't get me. Good. She wouldn't want to know. She was way to innocent.

"Well than, in that case," I than said, getting comfortable on my bed. Than I winked at her. "I'll be waiting." She rolled her eyes and left. Just before she left though, I mumbled the word 'Princess.' I knew she had heard it, cause she sighed. I wasn't going to let her forget for a minute that sick or not, I'm still difficult. I felt tired again. I've been tired a lot lately. Before I fell asleep though, I faintly heard Princess whisper, "Please, Duncan. Don't die."

* * *

"Duncan. Duncan? Duncan!" I heard someone call out. I squeexed my eyes shut tighter and groaned.

"Go away." I said.

"Hmmph." I heard. "Your the one who wanted me here in the first place. But fine. I'll leave." I realized the one talking was Princess. I reached out from under the blanket, grabbing her wrist. I turned my head and opened my eyes to see her looking down at my hand on her wrist. I moved my hand down to hers and entertwined our fingers, and pulled her closer to the bed.

"Don't let go, okay?" I asked her. She just nodded at me. I took a deep breath, swung my legs off the bed and stood. "Let's go for a walk before you give me my meds. Please?" I said, hating that I sounded weak. She smiled and nodded. I smiled at her than took a step, still holding her hand. She was about to let go, but I sqeezed her hand tighter.

"NO!" I screamed out by mistake. She looked at me funny, but she stopped trying to take her hand away. We walked on in scilence, going no where in particular.

"Well, since your up," Courtney started to say, than bit her lip. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, you know, help me out with the kids before we go back to your room?" She asked me. I smiled.

"I'd love to Princess. Lead the way!"

* * *

Courtney's POV

I can't believe I just asked him to help me! Or that he said yes!

"Kay. We'll start at the end of that hallway, than work our way back." I said. He just nodded and we walked silently up down the colorful hallway. When we got to the end of the hallway, I opened the door to Allen's room. Allen had shaggy blonde hair. All the nurses told me that he was shy and wouldn't talk. They'd get completley frustrated by him, but hey, at least he listens. As we walked in, Allen's face lit up. Than he looked confused.

"Who's that?" He asked, his bright blue eyes shining with confusion. I turned to look at Duncan staring at me funny, looking at me as if I was missing something.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head and smiled at me from under his bangs. He looked like a little kid. I smiled at him. I than turned to Allen who was glaring at Duncan. "Allen, this is Duncan. Duncan, Allen."

"Hey." Duncan said simply. Allen just kept glaring at Duncan as he crossed his arms. "Alright than."

"Time for your medication Allen." I said sweetly. He finally stopped glaring at Duncan, to turn to look at me, his eyes shining again.

"Okay." He said. I smiled at him and walked over. After I gave him his medication, he demanded to talk to Duncan alone. I looked at Duncan who just shrugged. I sighed, looked down at Allen, than over at Duncan again.

"Be nice." I said, than walked out.

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Look buddy." The little boy in bed said to me, once again glaring at me after watching Courtney walk out the whole time. "Courtney," He pointed at the door. "Is mine." Here he pointed at himself. "So you." He pointed at me. "Stay away from her. Got it? Good." He said. Before I was able to say something back, he fell asleep. I just stared shocked at the little kid. Did he just threaten me? Over, Courtney? I blinked, than smirked. I wonder just how many of the six kids like Courtney. I laughed a little. She probably had no idea. I turned around, walked to the door, turned off the light, and joined Courtney in the hall.

"What was that about?" She asked me.

"Oh, it was nothing." I said, brushing it off. She just looked at me, sighed, than let it go.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Come on, we have five more to get to." She crossed the hall to the next door. "Brace yourself. It's time to meet Travis."

"What's so bad about Travis?" I said, but she didn't have to say anything, because as soon as I walked through the door, a little bundle of energy burst at me and somehow jumped onto my back, yelling the whole time.

"Travis!" Courtney said sternly. "Get off of Duncan!"

The little black haired, green eyed, thing, let go of me and bounded over to Courtney.

"Who's he." He asked. Than he turned to me and crossed his arms. "I don't like you." He said, glaring at me.

"Oh. You don't? Well that's ironic seeing as I don't,"

"Duncan. Be nice." Courtney told me for the second time that day. "Come on Travis." She said grabbing his hand. Travis turned around and shot me a smug look, taking me by surprise. Really? How did she get all these little kids after her? I watched as Court gently put Travis to bed.

"Alright Travis. Time for your medication." She said hesitantly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I'm not taking my stupid medication! I don't want it! No, no, no!" He screamed. Man, this kid was like me when I was little.

"Please?" Courtney asked, sounding exhausted. I than remembered what she'd told me that morning.

"Hey, kid!" I called to him. He stopped screaming and looked at me. "Look. I know you don't like me, but I can tell you like Princess here. She's had a hard day. Give her a break, and take your stupid meds." I said. He looked at me, looked over at Court, than back at me, before sighing.

"Fine." He said, still sounding angry. Courtney gave him his meds, and he fell asleep. I offered her my hand. She just stared at it, than took it. We walked into the next room holding hands. The red headed boy looked at us confused.

"Who's that? I thought you had a boyfriend." He said quietly.

"We're not, together, anymore." She said slowly. He got an excited look in his eyes.

"So, your single?" He asked. She laughed.

"I guess, yeah. She looked at the clock. "Sorry Branden. We have to get Duncan back to bed. Are you ready to take your medication?" She asked him sweetly. He turned almost as red as his hair, making his green eyes and his freckles stand out.

"S-s-s-sure." He answered looking down at his feet. Well, there goes number three who is attached to Courtney. She smiled, gave him his meds, and we left. We walked out of the room, and Courtney blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Three down, three to go." She said, and walked off. I smiled and followed her. Yeah, three down, three to go.

* * *

"I, am SO sorry. If I knew that Aaron would have done that, I wouldn't have taken you in." She said, refering to the brown haired, brown eyed kid with glasses, who found it funny to throw things at my head. The little kid, Aaron, was a little nerd, who loved Courtney, and hated me. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the last two had a crush on Courtney either. She looked up at me with guilt ridden eyes.

"Hey." I said, cupping her face with one of my hands. "It's not your fault." I than realized I was a few inches from her face, and let it go, running that hand through my hair and taking a step back. "So. Let's go. There's only two little ones left. Than you can get rid of the biggest pest of all to all the little buggers." I said, trying to get her to smile. It worked. She even laughed a little.

"Alright. Next we have, Michael. Good. He's a sweet kid." She said. Than she bit her lip. "He's a bit, uh, chubby. So be nice." Than she looked up at me. "Please." She begged. I looked away.

"Okay. I will. I promise."

"Good. Come on. Let's go."

We walked into the room, only to meet a little guy with fluffy brown hair, dark green eyes and, as Princess had said, was quite chubby.

"Hi." He said, looking at me. "I'm Michael. Who are you?" He asked sweetly. In his eyes, however, I could tell he was sucking up, but something told me he was also naturally sweet.

"I'm Duncan." I said.

"Hi Michael." Courtney said sweetly. She used that tone a lot with the little guys who ibviously had a crush on her. Michael was the fifth that I realized had eyes that started to shine as soon as they laye eyes on their smoking hot nurse. I watched as she secretly slipped a piece of medication in a bag of candy, where Michael would obviously find it. "Want one?" She asked. His eyes lit up, and he took a piece. As I had guessed, he picked the candy Court had placed in the bag. After he finished eating it, he fell asleep, and we left.

"Alright. One more." She said. Despite the fact that I hated seeing all these little guys falling over my Princess, I didn't want it to end. I watched as she walked through the last door.

"Hey Jackie boy!" She gushed at the little boy in bed.

"Cwourtnie!" He called out. Amazingly enough, I felt bad for the little guy. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. He looked at me confused. "Who'se thwat?" He asked.

"This is Duncan." Courtney stated slowly. "Sorry Jack. But I have to leave earlier today." He looked crushed.

"Wokway." He said. I could see the flash of guilt in Courtney's eyes. I watched her silently the whole time as she gave Jack his meds. He smiled up at her, and practically glowed as she kissed his forehead.

"Bye Jack."

"Bwye Cwourtnie!" He said, than looked at me. "Bwye Dwuncwan!" I smiled at him.

"Bye Jack." I said quietly, and than left with Court, once again taking her hand in mine. She looked up at me and smiled. She looked exhausted.

"Come on pest." She said, using the nickname I had given myself. "Time to call it a night."

"Wait!" I called to ber, and because of my inner pervert, I couldn't help but reach out, grab her wrist and pull her too me. I once again cupped her face with my hand, and brought her lips to mine. I placed the other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. I kept her held against me for about a minute, than let her go. "Now. We can call it a night." I said, smirking at her and slapping her butt as I walked by her. She just stood there, shocked. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. She made it, way too easy.


	3. Tears And Vulnerability

**AN: OMG! I am so so so so so so so so so SO sorry! I, am a horrible updater! And for that, I am sorry. But, I have no school on monday (canadian holiday, woot woot!) and so I should have another nice fresh update than too :)**

**I'm not crazy about this chapter, at all. I'm not going to lie. So if you don't like it, feel free to say so, cause I agree with you. Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now, and start this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT, Sponge Bob, Fairly Odd Parents, Scooby Doo OR Travis. I do, however, own the adorable little Jack :)**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I was at home, laying on my bed, thinking. I should be doing homework, but that was out of the question. I couldn't focus on it. I couldn't focus on anything. Well, almost anything. My mind was stuck on one thing. The kiss. Duncan had kissed me. Me. Of all people. I sighed and flipped onto my stomach. It didn't make sense. He didn't even know me! Why would he be kissing me? Did he like me? I scowled. No, of course not. This was just another one of his plans to confuse me. Well, it was working. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, and than heard a knock on the door.

"Courtney." I heard my mom's voice say softly. "Bridgette's here." It took a while for me to register what she had just said.

"Oh, uh, okay. She can come in." I answered, changing to a sitting position indian style, trying to look casual. Of course, as soon as my mom closed the door, Bridgette had already figured out something was wrong.

"So miss 'I skipped the last class of school.' What's wrong?" She asked, sitting on my bed.

"I already told you and Izzy. I saw Justin kissing Heather, so I ran to the hospital and started my shift early." I lied.

"Yeah. That's why you had to come get ready." She scoffed. I sighed.

"I went to see Duncan. Than I went to get ready. Than Duncan helped me with the little guys." I said. It was the truth. Not the whole truth, but it was the truth non the less. Bridgette gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head, smiling. "What!"

"You like him." It was my turn to scoff.

"I do not. He's annoying, rude, confuses me for fun, and he's just plain rude." I said, corssing my arms to finalize it. Bridgette just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You said he helped you? How did they react?" I laughed.

"Well, Allen just sort of looked pissed, than after we were done, he talked to Duncan alone about who knows what. Travis jumped him. Branden just sort of ignored him. Aaron took whatever he could find and threw it at his head, Michael was, well, Michael, and Jack looked a little sad that I didn't stay as long as usual cause Duncan was with me." I said, still puzzled at the kids behaviour. Bridgette laughed.

"Travis jumped him? Man, I wish I could've seen that." I laughed a little too, but my mind went back to what happened after putting Jack away. My thoughts were interupted by Bridgette. "Man. Who knew six little kids would have a big enough crush on you to hate Duncan." She asked, mostly to herself.

"They don't have a crush on me." I said. She looked at me blankly.

"Wow you're oblivious." Than her watch beeped. "Oh crap! I gotta go help Geoff with his algebra." She shouted, turning a little red at the fact that she was tutoring the blonde jock she'd had a crush on for like, ever. I just laughed, shooing her out the door.

"Go, go! He needs you." I said. She smiled at me, and ran out to door. I laughed, but as soon as I heard her car start and leave, I sighed and fell back onto my bed. No one had said it, but I'm pretty sure all of us knew that I was Duncan's new official nurse. I had no idea how it would work either. He was the one who kissed me, so he'd treat it like it was, nothing. But me? I couldn't pull myself together. I kept wondering in the back of my head, did it really mean nothing?

* * *

As I made my wat through the hallway at school to get to my first class, I couldn't keep my mind off Duncan. And not just the kiss. He'd been on my mind since Bridgette had said that I like him. Which was crazy talk. There was no way I liked him. Was there? No. Absolutley not. I don't like him, and that's that.

Yeah. I responded to myself in my head. You don't like him, you just can't stop thinking about him. I scowled, and the people around me took a step back or started walking faster. I sighed, and went to my first class of the day, english.

* * *

"Can someone name me the four conflicts of a story? Someone? Anyone? Come on people, you learnt this last year!" My english teacher said, but it didn't register. English was never my favorite class, but I still couldn't seem to keep my mind on what I was being taught.

"Courtney!" I jumped, startled to hear my name being yelled. "Glad to bring you back to earth. Now how about staying here." She said, and I heard a few chuckles from around the class. "Now, will you please answer my question?"

"What question?" I asked, confused. She sighed.

"Never mind." She than turned away, and answered her own question. She than proceeded to write some notes, but I had forgotten my pencil, so I couldn't write anything down. I'd just borrow my notes from someone tomorrow. I went to my locker, grabbed a pencil and my books for art. I got there, sat down, and had a repeat of english. My art teacher eventually gave up, and left me alone for the rest of the class. As the day went on, every class was the same. I wasn't paying attention, I was getting yelled at, I was getting in trouble, I was being disapointed. I sighed with relief as I headed off to my last class of the day.

* * *

A loud snap brought me back to earth, and back to my math class. I looked up to see my furious math teacher staring down at me.

"Courtney, de-" But before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang. I smiled shyly at her, grabbed my books and ran out of the class. I got to my locker, put my books away, closed the door, leaned against it, and let myself slide to the floor. I buried my face in my hands, and started to cry. Just than, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Justin crouching down next to me.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" He asked me, a small smile on his face. I just blinked, staring at him.

"Why would you care?" I asked him.

"I'm your boyfriend. Why wouldn't I care?" He asked, laughing a little as if he had just made a joke.

"My boyfriend? You are not my boyfriend. You were kissing Heather!" I said, trying to keep calm.

"Are you still mad about that? Come on, it was nothing. I love you, you know that." He said, laughing and leaning in to kiss me. Than I got mad.

"No! I don't know that! You were kissing Heather, my enemy, and you expect me to pretend like it never happened! I don't think so." I took a breath and calmed myself before continuing. "I don't think we should be together anymore. Not for a long time." I than pushed him aside, got up and left. As the tears continued to silently fall down my face, I heard him yell from behind me.

"Yeah well, who needs you anyway! I'm better off without you! I'm better off alone! No, I'm better off with Heather! Yeah! You'll regret this Princess! You'll regret this!" I stopped in my tracks as I heard him say Princess. I turned to him, anger in my voice, but keeping my voice at it's normal level, I looked him dead in the eye in front of the crowd that had gathered and said.

"Don't. Call me Princess you jerk. And by the way, I won't regret it. The only regret I have, was dating you in the first place." I than turned and continued walking out the door, a bunch of 'ooooohs' following behind me.

* * *

When I got to the hospital, I just sat in my car and looked up at the hospital. I didn't want to go in and see Duncan. But at the same time, there was nothing more I wanted to do than to go and be with him. I hated these stupid dilemna's. I sighed, and got out of the car. I walked into the hospital, checked in, and than went to get ready. I looked around the changing room, but no one was there. I couldn't quite figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but seeing as the quiet was helping me relax, I decided it was a good thing. I walked out the door, straightning out my nurses top, pasted a huge, fake smile on my face, and started walking to Duncan's room. A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Courtney, sweety. He's not there right now. Jack has been asking for you though. So has Travis. The two of them are in the media room trying to decided on a movie. Spend some time with them." The nurse who had first assigned me to Duncan said sweetly. I knew better than to ask, but I couldn't help myself. As she started to walk away, I founf myself not being able to bite back my question.

"Why isn't he there? Where is he?" I asked her. She turned around and shot me a sympathetic look.

"He's going through a round of chemo. The medication isn't helping, and the cancer is starting to spread. Not very much, gladly. But still, it is. When he's out though, we'll call you." Here she laughed a little. "He seems to be quite fond of you. You've really made an impression." Than she turned and walked away. As I watched her walk, my stomach sunk. I knew that Duncan had cancer. He had told me that. But chemo? That just made it all too real.

* * *

"Spwonge Bwob!" Jack yelled.

"Fairly Odd Parents!" Travis yelled back.

"Spwonge Bwob!" "Fairly Odd Parents!" "Spwonge Bwob!" "Fairly Odd Parents!" Each time they shouted their ideas, they screamed louder. I pulled them apart and said loudly over their fighting.

"Why don't you just watch Scooby Doo?" I asked. They looked at each other, than looked at me.

"Yeah!" They both shouted and ran to look over the choices. "This one!" They, again, both shouted at once. I looked over to see them, thankfully, pointing to the same one. They looked up at me, both of them extremley pale and way too skinny for their age, but the excitement that was shining in both of their eyes made them look healthier than they were. I smiled at them, trying to keep back the tears. They were so young. They had so much to live for. They didn't deserve this. No one deserved this.

"Alright. Let's go put that movie in, shall we?" I asked them. They grabbed the movie at the same time, and handed it to me. They than bounded over to the room across the hallway, that held three beanie bag chairs and a small tv equipped with dvd player, and made themselves comfortable. This was everyone's favorite room, mostly cause if you were there, it meant you were feeling good enough to go. I popped the dvd in the player, and took a seat in the last chair, which just happened to be between the two of them. About halfway through the movie, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see a young nurse standing in the doorway.

"They told me to come get you. I'll take your place. Duncan demands to see you." I heard groans, one from each side of me, at the mention of Duncan's name. I, on the other hand, literally ran to the door. Before though, I stopped and looked at her.

"Uh, thanks. Jack is sweet and adorable, but Travis is a trouble maker." As if to proove my point, Travis laughed like a maniac as he was pinning Jack to the floor, trying to draw on his face with a marker. I than turned to the nurse and laughed. "Good luck." She laughed too.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure I'll need it." With that, I was gone, running down the halls to Duncan's room. When I got there, I saw a very weak looking Duncan trying to put a fight up with the doctor. I laughed a little. Just out of chemo or not, Duncan was still Duncan.

"Look doc. When are you going to realize, that I. Don't. Care! I want, to see Princess!"

"Well if you told me who Princess is, I might be able to help you." The doctor answered, sounding frustrated. I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, doctor?" I asked sweetly, smiling when I saw Duncan's eyes brighten as he looked at me. "I'll take it from here." The doctor looked relieved.

"Good luck." He said, than left. I watched him leave, than turned towards Duncan who refused to look at me.

"What? You demand the doctor to get me, than you refuse to look at me?" I asked him teasingly. He looked up at me and tried to smile. I could tell he was exhausted, and he looked a little sad. I walked over and grabbed his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me.

"Look at me. I'm weak and have no energy. I'm ready to sleep for a year. The thought of food makes me sick. And I'm bald. Bald!" He tried to shout. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey. It'll be okay." I said, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. Just than, tears fell from his eyes.

"No. No it won't. They don't know if it's gone. If it's not gone, if it got worse or if there's even just a little bit left I have to go through it all over again. I'm getting poked and prodded all day tomorrow just to see if it's gone. What if, what if I don't make it? What if I die? What if the cancer, never goes away." By this time he was full out sobbing. "Princess, I hate admitting it, and honestly, I'm guessing you know that I'd hate to admit it, but I'm scared. I don't want to die." He looked up at me, still crying. "Go ahead. Start making fun of me. I don't care." He than looked away. I took his face in my hand, and turned him to look at me. I leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm not going to make fun of you. You, are not weak. You're strong. You'll get better. I'll help you. We'll get through this together." I said, believing every word I spoke. He smiled at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, still holding his hand as he fell asleep. And for the first time in a while, I prayed. Prayed for Travis and Jack. For the nurses and doctors. For the patients here. And for Duncan. Especially for Duncan. That he'd get through this. That he'd live. Oh God, he had to live. I looked down at him, and took him in. He was bald, yes. That's what happened when you go through chemo. But he also looked weary. Weak. Vulnerable. Alone. That last one hit me hard. Alone. I looked around the room, and realized, for the first time, there were no flowers. No cards. No, anything. He never had visiters. Only the nurses and doctors. And as I continued to look down at him, I vowed something. That no matter what, even if it killed me, I would make sure that he would never be alone. Not now, and never again. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Your not alone." I whispered to him. "Not anymore." As I was turning to leave, I could've sworn, for just a second, he smiled.


	4. Flashbacks, Tests and Trust

**AN: Hey! So it's been, like, forever since I last updated, or at least it feels like it. The heats been crazy here in Canada, or at least where I live, and today, we actually got a decent temperature, so I was outside, and now I'm thinking, hmm.. I want to write.. So, here I am! Updating a story that's been getting reviews like crazy! Thanks you guys :) Reviews make my day! You guys are the best! :) Oh, and sorry if my chapters seem short. Lot of tiny little things going on that are turning into one big mess, and it's clouding my ideas, and giving me partial writers block. Let's hope it dosn't get worse. But in a few chapters, when I get into more drama and sorts, the chapters will get longer. I promise. If they don't, you have permission to yell at me. Anyway.. I'll stop boring you all to tears, and leave. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Man this thing is annoying.. I don't own anything..**

**

* * *

**

_"Your not alone. Not anymore."_

Duncan's POV

I barely heard her whisper it at all in my semi conscious state, but thankfully I did. I had been alone since I could remember. My parents had given up on me about year before they figured out I had cancer. It's what had caused me to turn punk.

_"That's it Duncan! Do what you want, I don't care!" My dad yelled at me, before slamming the door. I didn't even know what I had done wrong. All I knew was that I had stayed out five minutes later by accident for the eighth time in the past two weeks. I'd only been to visit Petey, my old dog's, grave. He ran away when I was six. I was devastated. Two weeks ago, we found him dead. I missed him like crazy. At least for the two years he'd been missing, I could at least hope he was alive. I could tell my dad thought I was being weak. He didn't like me, he never had. He didn't care anymore? Fine. The next day, I left the house for the day. I stopped at a few shops and the hair dressers. By the time I got back home, I was the only eight year old kid I knew who had piercings all over my face, ripped baggy jeans, a skull tee shirt and a green mohawk. That was the day my parents did everything but disown me._

I snapped back to the future. Great. I was still exhausted, but couldn't get to sleep. I watched as one of the doctors walked in. When he saw me staring at him, he jumped.

"Oh. Your still awake." He said, stating the obvious. He came over to me, and gave me my pills. Either because I was too tired to argue or I just wanted to sleep, I took them. He looked at me shocked, than left the room.

"Yeah." I said, before falling into an unconscious state. "I take my pills sometimes." Soon after, I was out like a light.

* * *

_"Duncan! Don't speak to your father like that!" My mother scolded me. I just sneered at her. That's right, I'm nine and I sneered at my mom._

_"I'll talk to him the way I like." I yelled at her. _

_"Don't raise your voice at me Duncan!" She said, obviously irritated with my new found identity, even if I had been sporting it for a while now._

_"I'll do what I want!" I screamed at her, trying to make hurt appear in her cold, uncaring eyes. "Your not the boss of me!"_

_"Duncan. Enough. I will not be talked to like that. Go. Leave. Now." She said, not letting show any of her emotions, if she even had any, and walked away. I furiously wiped tears away from my eyes, and ran upstairs to my room. Or tried to. Halfway there, I tripped over my own feet, and hit my arm on the corner of one of the stairs. Within seconds it became a bruise. I stared at it, got up, and ran to my room. It was just a bruise. Nothing major._

_That way of thinking soon ended though, when two weeks passed and the bruise was still there, just as purple as it was when it was new. I decided to give it another two weeks. But as those weeks finished, and the bruise got worse, I went to see my parents. They immediatley brought me to the hospital, whether they cared or cause they felt it was their job, I didn't know. The doctors examined me. The poked me, x-rayed me, made me pee in this little tube thing and go through a whole lot of tests. When the results came in, I didn't understand. My parents did though. My mom looked at my dad, they got up, and left without a word. The doctor looked shocked that my parents would leave me. I looked up at him as he looked down at me sadly._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him, the naive kid I was a year ago bobbing to the surface for just a minute. "Is everything okay?" The doctors eyes started to tear up, as he pulled me close to him in an embrace._

_"Duncan. You, you have. You have cancer." He choked out. Cancer? What was cancer? My little mind tried to come up with something. I'd heard the word before. I think uncle Gary had it, before he went to a better place, as my mom said. I pulled away from the doctor and looked at him._

_"Does that mean that I'll be going to a better place, just like my uncle Gary too?" I asked, innocently. He just stared at me for a minute, than gently placed a hand on my back, leading me into a room and sitting me on the bed._

_"Here." He said in a tone my parents had never used before. A caring tone. "Let me explain to you what cancer is."_

I was startled awake by all the beeping and the talking going on around me. My vision was clouded, and I didn't know where I was, or what was going on. I blinked a few times, my vision slowly creeping back.

"Look who's awake!" I heard the doctor exclaim. I growled at him, but it had no effect. The doctors were used to it by now. "Well. We have good news and bad news." He said to me.

"What's the good news?" I asked him.

"The cancers gone." He said, a huge grin on my face. Normally this would make me happy, but there was one thing bothering me.

"Well, what's the bad news?" The doctors grin fell of his face.

"The cancer is gone, but it'll be coming back. We don't know when, or how, or even how bad it'll be. But it will be coming back." My heart sank as I watched him leave. I was finally cancer free, and, it was coming back? Would I ever get rid of this stupid disease? I felt angry tears well up in my eyes again. It wasn't fair. It just, it wasn't. I suddenly felt like a little kid again. Vulnerable, scared. Alone. I took in a deep breath. But I wasn't alone. Not anymore. Courtney had promised. I had to have hope in that. It was the only shred of hope I had left.

* * *

Courtney's POV

The hospital was buzzing today. Everywhere you looked, nurses, doctors and visiters were walking. I made my rounds, than rushed to Duncan's room. I paused before opening it, and without noticing, I smoothed down my outfit and combed my fingers through my hair. I than took a deep breath, hoping for the best, fearing for the worst. I reached out and gently let my hand fall on the door knob. It's now or never, I tell myself. I took another deep breath, turned the handle and barged into the room before I could stop myself. When I didn't see Duncan on his bed, I started to panic. Where was he? Did he, did he die? As that thought ran through my head, I heard a toilet flush, water run, a door open and Duncan walking out. He blinked when he saw me, as though surprised.

"Did you mean it?" He asked me. What was he talking about?

"Mean what?"

"That I'm not going to be alone anymore?" He looked like a scared little kid who just wanted to go home. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes. I meant it. Now get into bed and tell me about your day." I said, teasing him a little.

"Sir, yes sir!" He fake saluted me, before we both burst out into laughter.

* * *

Duncan's POV

As we laughed, I kept watching Courtney out of the corner of my eye. It was amazing how my day could go from sucking from the horrible flashbacks I was having and the fact that my cancer was going to come back eventually to actually being an okay day as soon as I saw Courtney and heard her say that she meant it. I felt a little sick to my stomach as her eyes met mine, but I shook it off. It was probably all this testing they were doing. Or maybe the horrible food they were serving. Though it was most likely the second one, or a mixture of both, I still felt the nagging sensation that it was something more than that. That it had something to do with Courtney. There was just something there, something about her, that made me feel like I could trust someone for the first time. But even so, I wasn't planning on telling her anything.

As our laughter died down, she ordered me into bed again. As I climbed into bed, she sat down on the edge of the bed. I grabbed her around the waist, and using what little strenght I could muster after laughing, I pulled her to sit beside me.

"So." She said. "How did it go?" The question was simple and harmless, but for some reason it set something off.

"Why would that be any of your buisness?" I snapped at her, than immediatley felt bad about it. I didn't even have a reason to be mad. Than again, I was exhausted. Even though I'd slept most of the day, it had been a long one, and I was never fully asleep. Those darn flashbacks. They'd be the death of me.

Yeah. I said sarcastically to myself. If the cancer dosn't first. I sighed. "The cancer is gone." I said.

"Duncan! That's great!" Courtney exclaimed happily. I looked at her, but when she saw my face, her grin faltered. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's gone. But not for good." I said, going to run my hand through my hair, than realising I had none. "It's going to come back. They don't know when though. They just know it is." I finished. I expected her to get all mushy, to cry, to shower me in comfort. But she didn't. She just leaned her head on my shoulder and hugged me. Strangely enough, it felt like that's exactly what I needed at the moment. Someone to care.

* * *

Courtney's POV

After I finally got Duncan to take his medication, I left. I closed his door, and finally let what Duncan said sink in. The cancer was gone, but coming back. Who knows what could happen then. I slid down the door into a sitting position, much like I had done at school against my locker. Again like the time at my locker, I started to bawl my eyes out. Why. I asked myself. Why did I care so much?

That little nagging voice in the back of my head kept saying I liked him. I wiped my eyes and stood up. No. I didn't like. Not as more than a friend. I looked back at the door and sighed. Besides. There was no way he liked me back.


	5. Pictures, Our Memories

**AN: Hey guys.. So, here's the bad news. This chapter, might not be so long, cause I'm exhausted and my mouth has FINALLY unfrozen after two cavities. The worse news? I actually forgot I needed to update this story until TDA, which is playing at the moment that I write the AN and part of this story, came on. So, thank you all you reviewers who are actually putting up with my horrible updating, and my gross short chapters that make me want to cry. You guys rock man! So, with the bad news, comes the good news. I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY! YEAH! And with the worse news comes the better news, school is out in 10 days! That is freaking amazing! Well, to me. I get finished like, a week earlier than I ever did before, and I. Am. EXCITED! WHOO! Summer is around the bend! Well, technically it's here. Oh! And since I made the last few chapters completley depressing, I thought that I'd add some happy Duncan in here. At least, for this chapter. Maybe not even all this chapter.**

**And so, with that, I end this stupidly stupid AN, and get on with it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything. Shocker, right? *rolls eyes* Yeah, didn't think so.**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I sighed, while staring out the window. I couldn't get my mind wrapped around anything. I didn't like Duncan. Or did I? And was it possible he might like me? No. Of course not. No one would like me. Justin proved that, and I didn't need to go through any of this again. Especially with Duncan. We both had enough on our shoulders. Granted, he had more, but still. I let out another sigh. Why are boys so complicated?

* * *

Duncan's POV

I was finally waking up. That drug they'd been giving me was getting stronger and stronger. Or maybe I was just getting weaker. No. The drugs were just getting stronger. Definitley stronger. I sighed, resting my head on my pillow, and started to think of Courtney. No matter how much I hated to admit it. I liked her. A lot. I hated it too. I never liked younger girls. Always older. And let's face it, Courtney, like me? I mean, before all the chemo I never had a chance, but at least I had hair. I mumbled a couple swear words under my breath. I couldn't get Courtney off my brain. Why are girls so complicated!

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." I laughed silently as I opened the blinds in Duncan's room and let the sun come in. Duncan groaned.

"Whoever you are, go away!" He mumbled, pulling his blanket up over his head and turning to face the other side. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. I have a camera. I wanted to take some pictures. You know, spruce up your room." I said. From underneath the blanket, I heard Duncan mumble an 'I don't care,' causing me to roll my eyes again. "If you get out of bed and get dressed I'm allowed to take you outside as long as you stay on the hospitals territory." I said. Duncan's head shot out from under the blanket.

"Are you serious?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Mhmm. But only if you get up." I said, playing with the camera a little. Duncan jumped out of bed, than fell back down.

"Uggh. I have got to stop doing that." He said, shaking his head a little. He than got up again, slower this time, grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom. When he came out, he was dressed in a black tee with a funny looking skull on it, jean shorts, and red chucks. He also had all his piercings in, and a black wristband and a watch on one wrist. "Come on Princess! The great hotel outdoors awaits!" He points towards the door, than starts walking to it. I giggle a little and he turns to smirk at me. His eyes are full of happiness. I smile. I've never seen him this way. If I had known I'd get this reaction, I would've found an excuse to get him outside earlier.

* * *

Duncan's POV

As I point towards the door, I hear Princess start to giggle. I look back at her, and she just smiles. I than realie that she isn't wearing her nurses outfit, but regular everyday clothes that I never would've expected her to wear. She's wearing a whit and black striped tank and short jean shorts with flip flops. I lend a hand out to her and continue to joke around. "Your majesty." I say, leaning down in a bow, than look up at her to smirk and wink. She laughs, but takes my hand. We walk down the hallway, hand in hand, while the nurses shoot us knowing looks. I smirk at them, than look at Courtney, who is now beat red and refuses to look at me. An idea hits me, and I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. I let go of her hand than run away laughing as she turns redder than ever. She than chases me down the hall, laughing.

As I get to the doors of the hospital, I throw them open, than take a huge breath of fresh air. For a moment I forget Courtney was chasing after me, until I feel her run into me, a thump hit the floor, and a small ow. I turn and see her on the floor looking shocked. I can't help myself and burst out laughing. She looks up at me, than burst out laughing to. The patients in the waiting room look at us and smile. I reach my hand out to her and pick her up off the floor. I'm amazed at how much more strength I seem to have. I look down at Courtney, and suddenly feel the urge to kiss her. I let go of her hand and take a step back. Sure. I've kissed her before, but I was just being cocky than. I cough awckwardly and scratch the back of my head.

"So, uh. What did you have in mind for the day?" I asked her, meeting her eyes. She holds up the camera, and I groan. "No. Why?" She just laughs, than snaps a picture of me.

"Memories." She smiles, and before I can object she takes another picture. "Besides, you need something personal in your room. It depresses me whenever I walk in there. It's so, plain." She finishes.

"Fine." I say, grabbing the camera from her, and holding it out of reach. "But you have to be in some of them too." She sighs, but agrees. "Good. Now, say cheese!" I joke, snapping a picture of her. She laughs and tries to snatch the camera from me, but I once again hold it out of her reach. "Nope. I'm in charge."

"Fine." She says, letting it go. For now. As she turns to look the other way, I snap a picture of her. She hears it go than turns to me, and I snap another one. She smiles as I snap the thrid one, and on the fourth she's covering the lens but laughing.

"Duncan, stop it." She says. I laugh, and lower the camera. She than smirks at me and runs. It catches me by surprise, but I'm soon chasing after her. Man it feels good to be out here, not having to worry about anything stupid, like cancer, or nurses checking up on you, or doctors poking you, or meds. Expecially cancer and meds. I see Courtney run to a tree, than slide down it so that it's supporting her. She's staring at nothing in particular, and I take another picture. I than run over and join her. I sit beside her, and casually throw my arm around her. She snuggles into my chest, and it's almost as if she was meant to be there, she fits so perfectly. I shake my head at how cheesy that sounded. Than I get another idea. I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Smile pretty for the camera." She looks at me, than looks up at the camera I have angled above our heads. I look at her a little longer, than rest my head on hers, look up at the camera as well, mirror her smile as best I can, than take the picture. She looks down, and I kiss the top of my head, and take another picture. She looks up at me, and it's all I can do not to lean in and kiss her. "Uh, maybe we should head inside?" I say, not wanting to. She smiles at me, gets up, brushes imaginary grass and dirt off her legs and shorts than looked down at me grinning.

"Not a chance. We're staying out here until we're forced to go in." I laugh at her enthusiasm, but get up and stand in front of her, shoving my hands in my pockets. She looks to the right, and suddenly, I can't help myself. I take one hand out of my pocket, and cup her chin with it, forcing her to look at me. I start to lean in, than pause. She dosn't pull away, so I keep leaning in until my lips are against hers. She leans into it, and my other hand wraps around her waist, pulling her closer. Both of her arms wrap around my neck, and I let the hand cupping her face slowly trace down her neck, than side, than gently rest it on her lower back. After a few seconds, I pull away, and lean my forehead against hers, still holding onto her.

"Duncan." She half whispers, half whimpers. I'm not stupid. I know she's not ready. And I'll wait if I have to. It won't be easy, but I will.

"I know." I say to her. I catch her eye and watch as they fill with understanding than tears. "Woah. No. Don't cry. Come on. I may have been strong enough to kick cancers butt a few times, but I can't take tears. Come on. Hush little Princess don't you cry, I don't know the words to this lullaby." I sing trying to get her to laugh. Success! She looks at me and wipes her tears. I bring her close and hug her tight. Than I let go, and grab her hand. She dosn't pull it away, and I take that as a good sign.

"So." She asks. "Where to next?"

* * *

Courtney's POV

After hanging out in the park, taking pictures of the kids running around and taking pictures of really dumb but funny pictures, Duncan starts to get worn out. He refuses to tell me, but I can tell.

"Come on." I say, taking him by the arm. "Time to go in." He looks at me with the sad eyes of a little kid.

"Aww, come on. Five more minutes?" He asks. I laugh.

"We'll come back out as soon as we can." I say. His face lights up like a five year old seeing presents from Santa.

"Promise?" He asks happily. I laugh again. He's just like a little kid sometimes.

"Promise." He grins at me and nods, than grabs my hand again as we walk back to his room. When we get there, I hand him back his hospital gown. He shoots a disgusted look at it, but takes it and goes to change. When he comes out, he looks even more exhausted than usual. I help him into bed, promising that I'll be coming back as soon as I can. I give him his meds, than turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asks me drowsily, though from the meds or the fact that he was already tired, or maybe just a little of both, I couldn't tell.

"To help put the little guys to bed." I say. He grins at me.

"You want me to come help? You know, I'm pretty sure Aaron took a real shining to me -"

"No!" I scream. He chuckles.

"Good. I wouldn't have come anyway." He rolls over, and I can hear him snoring lightly. I just watch him for a little, until he turns over to face me. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, I can't help but think. As if he has no cares in the world. I turn off the light, and lightly close the door, walking to the younger kids wing. As I'm walking, I can't help but remember that day where I first got assigned to help Duncan. It wasn't really all that long ago, but it feels like it. At the same time though, it feels like just yesterday I was trying to refuse being assigned to him. I smile at the thought. If I had the chance to go back and change that, knowing what I did now, I wouldn't. I wouldn't change anything that happened to me in the past week. Not even running into Justin and Heather, and definitley not Travis jumping Duncan, than Aaron throwing whatever his tiny but powerful arms could reach. I went through all the boys rooms, who all looked happy to see me, than signed out. When I got home, I changed into my pjs. I turned the camera on, looking through all the pictures, pausing on one. It was the one with me and Duncan in it, but not the one where I was looking. It was a simple picture if you looked at it. Me cuddling into Duncan, him kissing the top of my head. But I saw it for what it really was. Two people in love, one person not ready to admit it.


	6. Guilt And Exhaustion

**AN: Soooo, I feel like crap right now, but I also REALLY want to write. So, an update! And not just any update, one of the rare LONG updates! Yes! Haha. :)**

**A big thank-you to all the reviewers and readers, it really means a lot!**

**By the way! I'm like, MEGA excited, because TDWT, the world premiere thingy, is coming out on Teletoon on.. JUNE THE 10TH! (Next thursday!)**

**Sorry, for the late update, I was stuck, and so I give a big thank-you to TrueJackVP408 for helping me with the beginning of this chappie! Greatly appreciated, you awesome person you! Haha. :P**

**Well.. Okay, I have to like, re-add this chapter because I had a thanks in here, that completley got erased.. man.. I really need to start re-reading my crap here.. alright.. well, sorry!**

**SOO! A HUGE thank you goes out to Alexex, who helped me with an idea that was in this chapter, which honestly, got me out of a rut so I could finish it. It was greatly appreciated as well, and I am SOOOOO sorry that the original thank you got cut.. cause I swear to God it was there!**

**Now, for all of you who havn't read either of these awesome people's stories, go! Now! It will not be time wasted!**

**And with that, I leave you. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: *looks around the room at everything that's mine* Nope. I still don't own the TD series..**

**

* * *

**

Duncan's POV

"Come on! Please?" Courtney glared at me as I continued to beg.

"For the last time Duncan. No."

I stuck my lip out, and made my eyes start to water. Courtney sighed in frustration. "It doesn't work with the four and five year olds, and it's not going to work with you. I said no"

My lip started to quiver, "It's raining outside! Do you want to go out in the pouring rain?" She put her hand up. "Don't answer that, we're not going outside and that's final. I don't want you to get a cold." Than she whispered. "Your sick enough all ready." Despite the guilt I felt at that last statement, I kept going.

"You're supposed to be taking care of me, and I want to go outside!" I banged my fist on the table beside me, making a loud bang. Courtney raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously? Did you just. Never mind, but let's do something else."

I smiled but pouted at the same time in disapointment. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Well." She said, taking a plastic bag out of her book bag. "I do have the pictures and a few frames if you want to look at them." She offered with a small smile.

"Yeah!" I shouted. "We can look at them while sitting on that bench under the roof outside!" She sighed angrily.

* * *

"Fine. You win! We'll go outside." I laughed and gave out a loud 'Yeah!', hopping out of bed and rushing to get my clothes on. I put on a random dark blue shirt with a blue zip up sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. I than slid my feet into a pair of dark black converse and looked over at Courtney. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a purple-ish pink-ish sweatshirt, with light blue jeans and a pair of white DC shoes. Her hair was brought into a side ponytail and it was slightly curled, with a white head band holding her bags back. I watched as she flung her book bag onto my bed, than opened the door, waiting for me. "Well, are you coming?" She asked. I grinned and walked out the door.

* * *

"Duncan! You're going to get soaked! Come on. I don't want you to get sick." Courtney said, her voice full of concern. I just rolled my eyes, ran over to her, grabbed her hand and brought her out into the rain. "Ah! Duncan!" She screeched. I laughed. She made it way to easy sometimes.

"Come on Princess." I said, picking her up bridal style, thanking whoever was up there that I still had the strength to do so. I spun her around a few times, feeling my heart speed up a bit as she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my chest. I smiled down at her, than whispered into her ear. "Live a little." I felt her shiver a little and I wondered if she was cold. I gently set her down, and took my sweatshirt off. It was soaked on the outside, but warm and dry on the inside. I passed it to her and she shook her head.

"Take it." She shook her head. "Take. It." Again, she shook her head. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Take the darn sweatshirt Princess. Your freezing."

"No." She said shaking her head, her wet hair flying everywhere. "No. You need it more than I do, Duncan." I laughed.

"I'm not putting it back on. Take it." She sighed, about to argue back, but stopped.

"Fine." She sighed, taking the sweatshirt and putting it on.

"There. See? That wasn't so hard." I grinned, than started to cough. Courtney looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of concern, as she walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. As I kept coughing, she bit her lip. "Maybe we should go back inside."

"No." Cough. "I don't." Cough. "Want to." Cough. "Go inside." Cough. Pause. I looked down at my hand which was now covered in red liquid. I wiped it on my jeans before Courtney could notice, than stood up straight. "There. See? All better." I grined, than coughed again. I once again wiped my hand on my jeans, but I hadn't gotten it fast enough.

"Oh crap. Duncan, your bleeding!" She said. "You have to go inside, now." She said a little rushed but determined. This time I didn't argue. I took two steps before collapsing onto Courtney. She wrapped my arm around her shoulder and half carried, half dragged me into the hospital. As we walked into the hospital, Courtney kept her calm as well as she could while calling for help. As the doctors finally rushed towards me, everything seemed to slow down. The last thing I remember before passing out, was getting shoved into a wheelchair, the worried faces of the people surrounding me, and Courtney, bursting into tears.

* * *

Courtney's POV

Oh, God. How could I be so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have brought him outside. I shouldn't have let him win. Duncan's sick, and it's all my fault. If he. No, Courtney. He's not going to die. He's stronger than that. He'll be fine. He has to be. I finally managed to stop crying, and was about to wipe my tears, before I saw that I was still wearing Duncan's sweatshirt, making me cry harder than I was before. I lifted my feet onto the chair, wrapped my arms around them, leaned my head against my arms and just stayed in that position, hoping and praying, that Duncan would be okay.

* * *

At around one that morning, after calling and assuring my family I was fine and that I'd be staying here, a doctor finally came out, looking exhausted. As he caught sight of me he blinked as if I was an illusion. "Are you here for Duncan?" He asked. I simply nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. He nodded back in response. "Follow me. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

As we walked, the doctor explained to me that his coughing had nothing to do with a cold. It was his cancer getting worse, but that if I had gotten him in a minute later, they wouldn't have been able to stop it in time. He told me it was a miracle that they had been able to stop it at all. The important part to me, however, was that they were. Miracle or not, Duncan was okay. For now anyway.

"Can I. Would I." I paused, trying to choose my words. "May I go see him?" I asked in a whisper. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"He's in his room. I assume you know where that is?" I nodded. He smiled and nodded again, and he was off. To his home to go to sleep no doubt. I walked down the hallway of the hospital, clutching my book bag strap tight, creeped out by the empty, semi-dark, dead quiet hall. I walked on my tiptoes, afraid to disturb the silence. I finally got to Duncan's door and froze. What the doctor told me about it not being a cold and it would've happened anyway escaped my mind. What if he blamed me. Oh God, he probably hated me. I took a deep breath, and walked in anyway. I saw him lying in his bed, the sheets moving up and down at the rhythm of his breathing. I just stared at him, than walked over. I took my book bag off and gently set it on the floor. I than brought a chair over near his bed, and grabbed his hand. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I blinked them away. Now wasn't the time to cry. Now was the time to be strong. Or at least try to. For the next hour, I just sat there, holding his hand, watching him sleep, and fighting back the exhaustion. I was going to be here when he woke up. I was determined.

* * *

Duncan's POV

I woke up to see a tired looking Courtney sitting beside my bed, holding my hand. She didn't seem to notice I was awake, so I used as much strenght as I could muster to squeeze her hand. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with relief, tears, happiness, sadness and guilt. I groaned a little. She thought this was her fault. Again, I used as much strength I could find to push myself into a sitting position and said to her.

"This isn't your fault. You know that, right?" I said. She looked down at our hands, and I squeezed, telling her I didn't want her to let go.

"How is it not my fault." She asked, tears starting to fall. I sighed, making her look up at me.

"It had nothing to do with the cold. Or the rain. It had to do with the fact that I have had cancer for a really long time, it went away, than came back. It would've happened if I was inside, outside and if you were here or not. But if you hadn't been here, they wouldn't have caught it in time. I'd be dead. You saved my life. Don't you dare forget that." I told her, completley serious.

"But-"

"No buts, Courtney." I said, getting a little angry. When I noticed the little bit of fear that was now in her eyes, I sighed. "No buts. You saved my life Courtney." She smiled a little, as her tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "Do you understand?" I asked her. She was about to protest, but I cut her off. "I said, do you understand Courtney. It's not. Your. Fault. I promise you." She looked at me, and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. No wait. My sweatshirt. I smiled a little at the fact she was still wearing it. Than a memory came to mind. "You know, we never did get to look those pictures over." I said with a smile. She smiled, and reached into her bag, pulling out the pictures and two frames.

"The frames are for your room. You choose your two favorite pictures, and we can put them on your night stand or something. I got an okay from the nurses and the doctors." She said. I smiled. I already knew which pictures I was going to choose. We went through all the pictures anyway though. I was curious to see how they turned out. Surprisingly, they had all turned out perfectly. After we've been through them all, I take my pick. I choose the picture I took of my Princess by surprise, the third one where she's smiling, much to her surprise as the first on. I watch as she slides it into the frame, before passing her the second one I chose. I smile a little at her shocked expression at my choice. She takes it anyway, and slides it into the frame. She picks up both of the frames, and set them down where I'll be able to see them, but also be able to reach them if I want to. I watched as she smiled at my second choice. The picture of me kissing her head. The picture she had no idea I was taking at the time.

* * *

Courtney's POV

I was a little shocked at the choices he made. I never expected him to choose a picture of me, and the picture that was currently hanging in a frame on my wall above my bed. I was a little touched at the choice though. Both of them to be honest. After I turned around, I watched Duncan staring at me. As he realized I had caught him staring at me, he turned red and looked down. Wait, he was, blushing? Because I caught him staring at me? It made me wonder just how much he stared at me without me noticing. For some weird reason, the thought made me smile. I let out a small smile, than yawned. Duncan looked up at me and smirked.

"Go home." He said, but the look on his face said the complete opposite.

"I'm not going home." At that, his whole face lit up. Than he looked worried. "What?" I asked him.

"You need sleep." He said.

"So do you." I countered. He seemed to think this over, than looked at me smiling and scooting over. Than he patted the spot beside him. "No." I said, understanding his idea right away.

"Come on, Princess. We both need our sleep. Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters under the bed." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, but found myself caving a little. It's almost as if he had a power or something. "Fine." He said, noticing my inner argument on if I should or not. "Don't. Stay awake. Or better yet, fall asleep on that chair. By all means, be my guest." He said. I looked over at the chair, than to the spot beside him on the bed. It was looking more and more inviting by the second. I sighed in defeat.

"You've really got to stop talking me into these things." I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear. Judging by the grin on his face, he was estatic about his win. I started to look around.

"What are you looking for?" He asked me, genuine confusion in his voice. I turned to him.

"Do you have like, a clean shirt or something?" I asked him. His eyebrow shot up, than he slowly started to register what I was saying.

"Top drawer." He said, pointing to the cupboard over in the corner. I walked over to it, grabbed the first shirt I could find than went to change.

* * *

Duncan's POV

I was looking at the pictures, mostly the one of Court and I, when I heard the bathroom door open and close. As I looked up, I saw Princess standing there wearing my favorite shirt. It was a black tee, with a weird looking skull on it, and yellowish long sleeves. It was way to big for her, stopping midway down her thighs. She brought a hand up to stiffle a yawn, and it was easy to tell that there was a good three inches of sleeve too much. It didn't matter though. She still looked hot, the fact that she was wearing my shirt intensifying it in my opinion. She than caught me staring at her, and she looked down, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, her hair out of it's ponytail falling in her face. I smiled a little, than saw her peak out from the curtain of hair. I stuck my tougne out at her and winked. She blushed even more. I laughed, causing her to scowl. I silently patted the place beside me. She rocked back on her heals, than walked over and climbed in beside me. I layed down beside her, and offered her a part of my pillow, seeing as I didn't have another one. She relunctantly took it, and laid her head down, no more than three inches away from me. I smiled at her, than kissed her forehead, making her blush for the millionth time today. I smirked, reached over her to turn out the light, than let my hand drop to the small of her back, using the last of the strength and energy I had and pulled her close to me. I kissed her forehead again.

"Good night Princess." I whispered, burying my face into her hair.

"G'night." She mumbled sleepily. I just layed there, my arm around her, until her breathing slowed a little, and I knew she was asleep. I backed up a little, taking in just how much younger she looked asleep, and smiled gently. I leaned down and brushed my lips gently against hers, and watched as her lips turned up a little at the corners into a small smile. For some reason, my heart sped up and my stomach did a backflip.

'You love her you idiot.' My inner voice told me. I smiled. Yeah. Yeah I did. I pulled Courtney closer to me and once again buried my face in her hair. It was like that, with my face in her hair, my arm wrapped around her waist, her snuggled into my chest that we fell asleep. It was also the exact position the doctor and nurses would find us in the next morning. A position that would bring a smile to every single one of their faces.


	7. Fights And Realizations

**AN: Hey guys. So, I've got like, a HUGE cold right now, and it sucks balls! But on the plus side, SCHOOL IS DONE! So a little song here. Schools, out, for, SUMMER! Schools, out, for, EVER! :D Heehee :) Well anyway, I have some exams, but only 4. Which I would've tooken, exemptions or not.**

**Just to tell you guys, this chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but do to all the nose blowing (3 boxes.. and 2 garbage cans..) and coughing (I felt like I was coughing up a lung and I couldn't talk..) I took a sick day. So, the update was moved to today. Sorry it took so long though!**

**So, just to put this out, I've decided something. When this story is finished, and it WILL be finished, I'm just thinking of sticking to writing some one-shots and stuff. I'll be writting some at the same time as this too, so keep a look out for them! Also, some short stories, of two- three- or four- chapters when it's done. So again, look out for them. But, the important part comes. After this story is done, no more long stories. Well, maybe one or two if an idea punches me in the face for no reason. So yeah, that's all I really have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I woke up the next morning, encased in Duncan's arms, being watched by the nurses and doctors walking by, smiling at us, as if they knew something we didn't. I shrugged it off, than looked at the clock. Noticing it was only four in the morning, I buried my head back into Duncan's chest, closing my eyes, than falling asleep again.

* * *

Duncan's POV

I woke up the next morning, arms still wrapped around Courtney. I smiled down at her, than smiled as I realized all the nurses and doctors smiling in on us. I noticed Court start to stir, and faked sleep, still secretly watching her. I watched as she noticed all the nurses and doctors. I almost expected her to release herself from my arms, but she didn't. In fact, she did the complete opposite. She buried her head into my chest, than her breath went steady. I laughed a little at the fact that she could fall asleep so easily, even in this horrible bed.

"I love you Princess." I whispered. I swear I saw a faint smile spread across her face.

* * *

Courtney's POV

_"__I love you Princess"_

I couldn't sworn I heard Duncan say it. I smiled a little, than got a weird feeling in my stomach. I tried to figure out what it meant, but I fell asleep before I could.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was nine. I groaned, and cuddled into my pillow. It didn't feel like a pillow though. And it smelt a heck of a lot better too.

"Well I would hope I smell better than a pillow." A voice said, jolting me out of my sleep and making me sit up straight. I heard someone chuckle, than someone's breath on my neck and ear as he whispered into my ear. "Good morning Sunshine." I turned to see Duncan, not a centimeter away from my face. My eyes shot down to his lips, but I forced them back to his eyes. He smirked, and I scowled, making him laugh, and me blush. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me towards him. It took longer than usual, but he still managed it in pretty good time, expecially since he almost, no. Not thinking of it. He kept pulling me closer until his mouth was directly beside my ear. "You know." He started. "You're cute when you blush." He finished, than nipped on my ear. I shivered a little, and I could just imagine the smirk he was wearing. He laid his head between my shoulder and head, and started lightly biting and kissing my neck.

"Du-Duncan." I said, trying not to let out the sigh that would give away every emotion I was feeling in this moment. "Stop." I said. He chuckled, lifted his head, kissed the corner of my lips, than adjusted me so that I was looking up at him, face to face, our foreheads touching. Than I realized that the feeling I had had earlier was there again. I shook it off. Than I looked up at Duncan, straight into his eyes, and it came back. I fought back a scowl. What the heck was that stupid feeling! My train of thought was cut off by a pair of lips connecting to mine. My eyes closed on their own will, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Despite the fact that both of us wanted more, it stayed a simple kiss. After he pulled away, he smiled at me, once again leaned his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he just stared at me. Than he got up off the bed, leaving me sitting there, and stretched. He looked back at me.

"Well. Are you getting out of bed or not?" He asked with his signature smirk. I shook my head but smiled and got out of bed. "Come here." He said, holding his arms out.

"Woof." I said, rolling my eyes, but going over anyway. He wrapped me in his arms and just held me. For no reason at all, tears sprang to my eyes, and I started to cry. He didn't tense, or jump back in surprise. He just kept holding me as I cried. He ran his hand in small, circular movements along my lower back, trying to get me to come down. Than, he just stopped. I looked up at him, than over at the door. A girl, about my age, maybe Duncan's, stood there, glarring at me. I looked up at Duncan, who looked shocked, back at the girl, down at Duncan's shirt that I was wearing, back up at Duncan, back at the girl, than tried to step out of Duncan's embrace. I only half succeeded. He kept one arm around my waist, pulling me close to him as if for strength. The guy went through chemo twice and almost died yesterday, and he decides now he needs strength? I tried to be mad at him, but when I looked up at his face, which looked more helpless than ever, I bit my tougne.

"Who the heck is this." The girl said, putting an emphasis on the word this, as if I disgusted her. I'm pretty sure I did. I looked down at my feet, and I felt Duncan tense beside me.

"This," Duncan said, also putting an emphasis on the word. "Is Princess. The one person who gives enough crap about me, to try to make me feel like I actually have a chance at living, even though everyone in this goddamn place knows I'm going to die, and soon." He spat out. Both the girl and I flinched at the word die. I looked up at Duncan, only to realize just how mad he was. He looked down at me and smiled a tired looking smile. "You mind leaving us alone for a bit?" He asked me. I nodded my head, while the other girl smirked.

"That's right. Be a good little girl and listen to Dunky." She said. I glared at her, and she took a step back. I gathered my things, kissed Duncan on the cheek, than walked out the door. Before I left though, I turned to look at the girl again.

"Go to Hell." I spat at her, than turned and walked away.

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Go to Hell." Princess said. I smirked. That's my girl. Speaking of which.

"Why are you here Gwen?" I asked the goth girl in front of me.

"I came to see how my boyfriend was doing, than come in to see him clinging for dear life onto some slut." She spart out. I saw red.

"She's not the slut here." I said calmly. Gwen looked shocked, than went back to being pissed. She hadn't changed a bit.

"You're right." She said, glaring. "She was all over some other girls boyfriend. She's not a slut at all. She's a homewrecker." She said.

"We aren't together anymore!" I yelled at her. She looked at me shocked again.

"Yes. We are." She said.

"No, we aren't." I said at normal voice, but laced it with anger. "I caught you making out with Trent while we were going out Gwen. I broke up with you." She just laughed.

"Oh, Dunky. You weren't serious when you said that. You've said it before, but we both know you can't live without me." She said, smiling and walking towards me. When she got there, she place her hands on my both sides of my face and went in for a kiss. I took her hands in mine, and pushed her away.

"I wasn't joking than, and I'm not joking now. Leave." I said. She was stunned into silence.

"But Dunky. You love me." She said with a nervous smile. "You always have." I sighed, knowing she was going to play this card. I never loved her, I just thought I did. She was important to me. Well, she was, before she went and slept with another guy and made out with Trent.

"No. I don't. And I never did." I said, knowing the hurt on her face was fake. She never loved me. "I love Court. Leave. Now." I said. She glared at me.

"Fine!" She yelled. "Don't come crawling back to me though!" I laughed in her face.

"Don't worry. I won't." I said. She glared at me, than left.

* * *

Courtney's POV

After leaving Duncan and whats her name alone, I went home. I walked to my room, knowing I had to go back to the hospital again today. I really didn't want to though. I was still exhausted. I closed my bedroom door and locked it. I walked over to my closet, opened it, and chose a pair of beige khakis, than chose my most comfortable pair of flip flops. I than walked to my dresser and randomly picked a white V-neck t-shirt. Satisfied with my choices, I walked into the bathroom to shower and wash up. I towel dried my hair, taking up as much time as possible. I applied a bit of eyeliner, than walked down to the kitchen. My parents were both gone to a meeting, so I made myself a sandwich and sat down to eat it. By the time I finished washing the stray dishes, putting my plate in the dishwasher, it was time to go back to work. I grabbed my keys, and was out the door.

When I got back to hospital, I made my usual rounds to Jack, Travis, Allen, Mike, Aaron and Branden. I stayed longer with all of them, afraid to go back to Duncan's room. I never did figure out why I had gotten that weird feeling earlier today, or what it was.

"What's wong Cwoutney?" I heard Jack's little voice say. I looked over at him, and held back tears. The poor little guy had the cold, as if he didn't have enough on his plate. He was paler than usual, with huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. When he coughed, it shook his whole body, and his nose was red from blowing it so often. We were all worried about him. He was just a kid, and we didn't know if he'd make it. I gave him a small smile.

"Nothing, Jack. You sleep now, okay?" I said sweetly. He didn't buy it.

"Dwoes wit have swomethwing to do with that big scwawy guy?" He asked. I laughed. He was talking about Duncan of course. Back when Duncan had visited, he still had the mohawk.

"Kind of." I said. He smiled knowingly at me.

"You wike him, dwon't you?" He asked. I was shocked. That was what Bridgette had said too. Heck, I'd said it once before. But it couldn't be. I didn't like Duncan. Not that way. I just, didn't.

"No, Jack. I don't." He sighed and shook his head. Than he shocked me by saying a famous line.

"Denile. It's not just a wiver in wEgypt." Before I could ask him where he'd heard it, he fell asleep. I smiled. Good. Sleep would help the poor little guy. Than I realied something. Jack was my second last stop, my last one being Duncan. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't. I took a deep breath, and stayed just where I was. Than I walked. I had gone into Duncan's room a million times not ready. I could do this. When I got to his door I knocked, surprising myself. I must have surprised Duncan to, because he when he opened the door, he looked shocked. Than he smirked.

"No need to be so formal Princess. You always just barge in here. Here I thought it was becoming a habit." He said winking. The feeling came back, increased. He was about to lean in and kiss me, but I dodged it.

"No." I simply said. He looked at me confused, but he nodded. He took a step back and opened the door further letting me in. I walked in, reached the middle of the room and just stood there. I watched as Duncan closed the door. I felt a tear roll down my face, and I looked at the floor. I tried to wipe it before Duncan could see, but he cought it. He brought me into a hug, than let me go. He tilted my head up, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, concern in his voice. Unlike earlier this morning, I knew exactly why I was crying.

"Life. That's what's wrong. It's not fair. There are people out there who are perfectly fine, and they take advantage of it! They beat they're families, they kill people, they steal, they fight, they bully, they gossip. And very few people actually care enough to stop it! But while all that is going on, you're here with cancer. Jack is here, the sweetest kid in the world is here, with a disease that is going to kill him before he's thirty, and now because of a stupid cold, he might die at the age of four. FOUR! It's not fair!" I said, bursting out into sobs and letting me fall into Duncan's arms. He didn't say anything, he just held me. Than I got angry. Angry at him, at my parents who I rarely saw and who pretended to care, at the people getting away with murder cause their brother or sister or parent or parents are cops, angry at all the crap going on everywhere, angry at the world, at my stupid emotions, at the fact that Duncan's parents would abandone him, that any parents would abandon their kids. But mostly, at myself for not understanding my stupid gut feeling. I ripped myself from his grasp, confusing him. "Why do you care." I mumbled angrily causing Duncan to get mad.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said, why do you care!" I screamed, and let my voice raise as I went on. "Why do you care what's wrong! Why do you care if I cry! Why do you even care about me! Why! Why! Do! You! Care!" I yelled at him, the tears running down my face like a faucet.

"Maybe because I'm in goddamn love with you!" He yelled at me. I was shocked. He, he loved me? Why. And why was that stupid feeling back. Before I could ask though, he opened the door again. "Leave." He said calmly, obviously holding back tears.

"But." I started.

"Leave. Now." He said. I was going to say something else, but he looked up at me, hurt apparent in his eyes, as well as the tears he couldn't hold back. So I listened. I left. I went home, walked to my room for the second time that day, put on a pair of short shorts that were made of cotton and made perfect pajamas, than noticed something black on the floor. It was Duncan's t-shirt. I took my white one off, and slipped into Duncan's black one. It still smelled like him. I smiled through my tears. Than I cought sight of the picture of him and me. How did I not realie before that he loved me. It was clear as day in this picture. My eyes slipped to me, and I realized that I had the same emotion in my eyes. But, that would mean that. Than it came. It hit me in the face. I'd been feeling that feeling I'd had for a long time now. Since the second day I'd met Duncan. It was there, because of Duncan. Because of what I felt for him. In that moment, I realized what it was. I can't believe a four year old figured it out first. I sighed. Well Hell. I was in love with Duncan. Too bad he probably never wants to see me again.


	8. I Love You

**AN: Hey. Well. I can honestly say that I didn't expect this story to be so short. I tried, I really did, to make it longer, but I didn't want to stretch the plot, and there was nothing I could do. So, I'm sorry.**

**To all the readers. Thanks for going out of your way and taking the time to read this story. To stick with it, through the gross short chapters, and the horrible updating. You guys, rock.**

**To all the reviewers. Thanks for all that, and than taking even more time to review! To tell me when I made a mistake, and just to tell me what you thought of the story. You guys are what kept me updating. You guys, are awesome.**

**And a final, HUGE thanks, to TureJackVP408 and Alexex for helping me when I was in a rut. They helped me when I needed it most, and helped me actually HAVE something to update with. You guys, are the bestest of the best! :P**

**So with that, I let you guys go on to read the FINALE! CHAPTER! OF! TAKING CHANCES! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the story, the idea and the clothes on my back! ;)**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I was shocked, partly because it was four in the morning and someone was calling, partly at the fact that I had managed to fall asleep despite everything that had happened last night. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I groaned out.

"Courtney? Courtney, dear, is that you?" The head nurse said in a frenzy.

"Uh. Yeah. It's me." I said, wondering why she was calling me. Especially since I never really bothered to learn her name.

"Oh. Good. You're the only one Duncan's been calling for." She said. I instantly perked up.

"D-Duncan? Why? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"He." She broke into a sob. "He went into critical condition a little over an hour ago." I was shocked.

"He, he what? He's going to be okay though, right?" I asked, praying as hard as I could that he would, even though I knew it was helpless.

"Courtney, dear, I'm sorry." That was all it took, I broke down.

"How?" I managed to choke out.

"They never got all of it out that day." She said, somewhat confused now. "It was too dangerous to go that deep." I was shocked.

"He knew about it, didn't he?" I asked her as calmly as I could.

"Yes. I just don't know why he wouldn't tell you." I looked over at the picture of the two of us. Than to the picture of me. Than to the picture of just Duncan. He looked so happy. I knew why. I knew exactly why. He didn't want, or need, me worrying over him. I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered our fight.

"Can I. Can I come down to see him?" I asked.

"Of course." The nurse said. "He wanted you here anyway." I smiled at that, but also cried. I'd said some incredibly horrible things to him, and he still wanted to see me.

"I'll be there in no time at all." I said, not bothering to get dressed, pulling on a pair of flip flops, running out the door and grabbing my car keys, praying I would get there in time.

"Where is he?" I demanded as soon as I got through the hospital doors. Everyone in the waiting room looked at me. It was only than that I realized that I was wearing Duncan's shirt, my pajama shorts that were barely visible, flip flops, and there was no doubting my hair looked like a rats nest. But I didn't care about that. I only cared about one thing at the moment, and that was seeing Duncan before it was too late.

"Right this way." The nurse said, leading me down a familiar hallway. I swallowed.

"He, he's in his room?" I asked her, choking back tears. She looked back at me softly and sadly.

"There's nothing else we could do, and he was more comfortable in there." She said. I nodded. It made sense.

She opened the door, and I walked in. As I walked in, I saw Duncan, looking horrible, but still looking hot, sitting in bed, two pictures in his hands. Our pictures. I thought. He seemed to be focusing on the one in his right hand more than in his left, but he was studying both. He looked up as the door closed behind me. When I saw him, I immediately started to cry. Why. Why was this happening. I saw Duncan make a move, as if he was trying to get up. I rushed over to him and pushed him down.

"Oh no. You're staying there." I scolded him. He smiled.

"Princess." He said, and I could tell it took a lot for him to speak. I smiled at him through my tears, and the feeling came back.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I shook my head, and he grinned.

"It's not your fault." I said. "I was just mad at, well, everything." He scooted over and looked up at me with his gorgeous teal eyes. I smiled and got into his hospital bed with him. I sat as close as I could to him, and put my head on his shoulder. He managed to wrap his arm around me, and scoot closer. I cried into his chest, while he wrapped his other arm around my waist. It amazed me how strong he was, and not just physically. As my sobs went away, I looked up at him. He looked right back at me.

"I love you." I whispered, and kissed him before he could say anything. I felt him smile into the kiss as he deepened it. When we pulled away, I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. We stayed that way, just like that for a really long time. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. He already had. That was when I noticed he was attached to a bunch of wires. I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Heart monitor and a whole bunch of pain killers." He said. I looked at him blankly and he shrugged, pulling me towards him again. I closed my eyes and went back. Back to when it all began. Back to when I was absolutely horrified at the thought of working with him. When I'd walked through the door, only to see him arguing with the doctor. Then I flashed to the night he decided to help me with the little guys. I remembered Aaron throwing a shoe at him and Travis jumping him. That night was also the first time he kissed me. I think. Then there was that whole outside fieldtrip thing. I smiled through my tears at the memories, than looked up at Duncan. He was smiling down at me. When he noticed I'd caught him staring, he nuzzled his head into my neck. I pulled him closer. Then, the scariest thing of my life happened. Duncan's heart monitor started to go crazy. I looked up panicked, as three doctors rushed in. Duncan shook his head.

"Look, sir, we need to get you help." He shook his head again, and my tears came down faster. No. No this couldn't be happening. "Sir."

"I'm going to die anyway. I don't want to leave." He said, his voice raspy but final. He had made his decision. He then started to cough violently. I watched, helpless, as his coughs started to create blood. But the doctors left anyway, not protesting me leaving, probably knowing I wouldn't leave. I started to cry harder as Duncan's coughing got worse. There was a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked down at me. His coughing ceased. I knew it was going to start again soon, so I wiped the blood from his mouth and kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had. All the emotions I felt. Fear, pain, sadness, anger, happiness and most importantly, love. As I pulled away, I looked at him, and knew it wouldn't be long.

"I love you, Duncan." I said. "I always have, and I always will. Always." I said, the tears falling faster than ever. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in my entire life. I'll never forget you." I said. He looked at me and managed a smile.

"I love you too." He whispered, pulling me to him for one last hug. Then, nothing. The heart monitor went silent, the IV was pumping uselessly. I got angry, no longer caring that I was crying like I'd never cried before.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Duncan! You can't leave! Not today, not now, not ever! Please, don't leave me!" I yelled as the doctors and nurses rushed into the room. "Please Duncan." I cried. "I love you! Please! Don't die! Don't die, I love you." I continued, even as my yelling turned to whispers. "Please. Please." I kept saying. But as the doctors looked back at me, tears filling their own eyes, I knew it was helpless. It was too late. "No. Duncan. Why? Why!" The nurses came over, pulling me into a hug. I didn't want it, but I was too weak to fight it. All I did was continue to cry, and silently, so that only I could hear, whispered. "I'll miss you, and I'll never forget you."

A year later..

Well, I thought to myself. I made it. A whole year, and somehow I'd made it. Surprisingly, and thankfully, my friendship with Izzy and Bridgette was stronger than ever after my period of refusing to talk to anyone or to go anywhere. I'd even made friends with Gwen. They'd all helped me through a lot. But there was one more thing I had to do, and I had to do it alone. I reached my destination, and sat down on the cold ground.

"Hey." I said to Duncan's tombstone. "How's it going?" I than asked, laughing and wiping at my tears. "I'm doing pretty well myself now." I than wiped my nose on my sleeve, ignoring my tears. "I guess I just came to say, well, goodbye." I choked on that last word. For the longest of times, I had come to Duncan's grave every day, hoping it would help, knowing it wouldn't. It was time for that to end. Today was the day, no excuses. It was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do in my life. But I couldn't leave, not yet. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to stay. So I just decided to ramble, catch him up on things, like I had every other day. It just felt, right. "Well, Bridgette and Geoff are finally together. I've never seen Bridgette so happy, and Geoff is a good guy. It's impossible to be sad around him. And Gwen is with Trent. She denies it, but we all know she's happy." I smiled. "She's about as bad as you were with keeping up a rep. And Izzy, well, she finally made her choice of guys. We were all really happy when she dumped Owen and went with Noah. I mean, Owen is an awesome guy and all, but he paid more attention to food than Izzy. They're still friends though, so it's all good. And me, well. I'm getting along better with my parents. They don't leave as much. Jack misses you, even though he's only met you once. So do the rest of them, and Aaron feels really bad about throwing that shoe at your head. We just told them that you were gone and that you weren't in pain anymore." I sniffed, feeling more tears coming on. I looked down at my hands, and tried to keep them from shaking. I gently pushed myself to my feet, than looked at Duncan's tombstone. At my request, it was in the shape of a skull. I smiled and wiped my tears. "I guess that's it." I said, knowing this would be the last time I came here. The last day I'd let my grief control my entire life. I was going to go out there, find someone I cared about. For Duncan, and for me. I'd never forget him, never. But I couldn't spend my whole life wishing for him to come back. I'd never love anyone the way I'd loved Duncan, I knew that. But I owed it to myself to try. I took a deep breath. "I love you." I whispered to the tombstone, then turned around. As I did, I saw a couple marching up, huddled close and holding hands. They'd been crying. I watched as they walked towards me. My heart skipped a beat as the man looked up, and I saw these intense teal eyes staring at me.

"Who. Who are you?" He asked.

"Courtney." I stated. "You're Duncan's parents, are you not?" I asked, tears still spilling down my face. The man nodded as the petite woman beside him started to cry. He then looked at me again.

"Wait, Courtney?" He asked, an understanding look appearing in his eyes. "The Courtney who helped Duncan?" I was at a loss for words.

"Uh, yes. How did you. How did you know that sir?" I asked. He grinned a sad grin.

"He wrote to us. Every day, for a while. It only started when you got there though. He wrote about you a lot. And about his condition. We never wrote back." He looked at the grave behind me. "I wish we had." I took a deep breath.

"Sir, ma'am. I don't think he minded. He just wanted you to know he was still there, that he still cared that you knew how things were going, even if they weren't going well." I spoke, and I knew I was telling the truth. The woman looked up, her deep brown eyes filled with tears, and smiled.

"He loved you." She said. I smiled down at her.

"I loved him too." I said. She smiled and nodded, than squeezed her husband's hand. He looked down at her, then smiled at me.

"Thank you." He said, and they turned and left. I smiled through my tears. I turned to Duncan's tomb again.

"That's why you wanted me to stay, isn't it? To tell them that you still cared. That you loved them, no matter what." The feeling I got told me I was dead on. I laughed, and it felt good. I threw out my arms and threw my head back and let out a joyous laugh, as the tears rolled down my face. I than stayed still in that same position, closed my eyes and smiled. I took a deep breath as a gentle warm breeze blew. I opened my eyes, lowered my arms, and looked to the sky in the direction that the breeze had came. The breeze that smelled and felt just like Duncan. I knew then, that no matter what happened, no matter where I went, Duncan would be with me. He was my own personal guardian angel. He was also my role model, my hero. I wanted to be just like him. Strong, independent. To be able to live my own life, no matter what the circumstance. He had taught me how to do all that and more. I just kept looking in the direction and shouted, as loud as I possibly could.

"Thank you Duncan! Thank you! A million times thank you! I miss you, I always will. I'll never forget you. You wait, just you wait!" I said, tears escaping my eyes, but tears of joy this time. "I'll see you again sometime! But until then, remember this. I love you! I will always love you! Always!" The wind blew again, and I swear I heard Duncan's laugh. I smiled and cried. I took one last look at the tombstone, then turned and walked away. This was it. There was no turning around, no coming back. I was leaving for university soon anyway. I was going to study to be a nurse. But not just any nurse. Someone specialized, someone who worked exclusively with cancer patients. "I love you." I muttered under my breath, and the breeze came again. It wrapped around me, and I just stood there giggling. He understood. This was it. It was time to move on. For both of us. I walked. All the way to my car, and drove. I drove to a different hospital, in a different town. I walked in, and walked to the nurses' booth.

"Courtney." I stated. The girl smiled and sent me to the back room for my interview. I sat down on the chair, and answered every question the nurse asked without a problem.

"I have one more question for you." She said. I nodded. "What made you want to help treat the cancer victims?" I smiled.

"Well," I said. "It all started in a hospital room, home to a boy with a mohawk.."

End


End file.
